dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Teen Titans GO!)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City who acts as the vigilante Batman after years of training after witnessing his parents' deaths at the hands of a mugger. He was Robin's mentor. Biography ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies When a limo arrives at the movie theater, Batman comes out and walks on the red carpet in honor of his new movie ''Batman Again. As the Flash arrived, too, he zoomed in and photobombed Batman from behind. When Jade Wilson arrived at the movie theater, she congratulated Batman for his film premiere. He waved his hands for saying they didn't have to do that, but they did, and then he and Commissioner Gordon give each other fist bumps, make explosion sounds and laugh. During the premiere, Robin ran into the stage and saw the sneak peek Utility Belt: The Movie, so it wasn't about himself. Batman and the other members of the audience laughed at Robin when the Boy Wonder thought there was going to be a movie about him. Batman was seen in Robin's nightmare as it was like The Lion King. He lifted Robin up and presented him to the heavens as the Bat-Signal changes the symbol to the R. While all of the superheroes booed and disagreed this "sidekick" presentation, Batman just shrugs and throws Robin as he was falling and screaming. Batman and the Justice League were seen at Hollywood reading their scripts and remembering their lines on the set. While doing a scene for Batman V Superman Part 2, Batman asks first what is Superman's mother's name, and then Superman answers by the name Martha. Batman realized his mother's name is Martha, too. Then they both hugged out until Batman asks what is Superman's father's name, he questioningly asks it's Jonathan. After that, the scene continues when Batman says his own father's name is Thomas and they keep fighting each other. ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Equipment *Utility Belt Powers and Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Gadgetry * Martial Arts Relationships *Thomas Wayne - Father; deceased. *Martha Wayne - Mother; deceased. *Alfred Pennyworth - Butler and closest friend. *James Gordon - Friend and ally. *Teen Titans **Robin - Former partner and ally. **Cyborg - Ally. **Beast Boy - Ally. **Starfire - Ally. **Raven - Ally. *Slade - Director turned enemy and enthraller. *The Joker - Archenemy. *Harley Quinn - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Jimmy Kimmel and Kal-El Cage (Young) **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' (cameo) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0261.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0262.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0315.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0345.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0347.jpg|Batman and Commissioner Gordon fist bump. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0386.jpg|Batman in his "Animated Series" style. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0388.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0394.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0395.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0637.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0638.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0822.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0831.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0833.jpg|"What's your mother's name?!" "Martha!" Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0834.jpg|"My mommy's name is Martha, too." Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0836.jpg|Batman and Superman hug it out. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0838.jpg|"Wait! What's your father's name?" "Jonathan?" Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0839.jpg|"Mine's Thomas!" Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 0846.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1110.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1111.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1112.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1113.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1149.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1150.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1151.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1152.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1990.jpg|Batman being mind controlled, along with the Atom, by Slade. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2018.jpg|Batman riding on the Batpod. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2020.jpg|Batman chasing the Teen Titans, while being mind controlled. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2022.jpg|Batman riding on the Batscooter. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2027.jpg|Batman riding on Alfred. Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2054.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2058.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2280.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2285.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2290.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2298.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2301.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2318.jpg See Also *Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters